Gakuen Alice Drabbles and Flashfics
by Baby-Sapphire
Summary: It was just another boring day in school...until you entered Gakuen Alice Academy. Explore and enjoy the happenings inside the said academy together with your favorite characters!
1. Shooting Star

Drabble#1: Shooting Star.

You stared up at the starry sky as the wind continued to brush through your hair. You were waiting for a shooting star. You close your eyes for a bit.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice that crept up to your ear startled you.

"N-n-n-n-Natsume?" You cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Wasn't I the one asking the question?" He protested.

"I'm waiting for a shooting star," You answered.

Just then, a flash of light appeared.

"A shooting star!" both of you said, surprisingly in unison.

"So you really _were_ waiting for it." He said reassuringly.

"Well of course I was!" You told Natsume.

"…Stupid."

You held your two hands together tightly as if you were praying and you quickly made your wish. _'I wish I could be with Natsume for a while. Just the two of us. Please.'_ You opened your eyes and looked at the raven-haired boy beside you as he felt the cool breeze touch his skin.

'Guess I don't need to make a wish after all.' You slightly blushed.

"You know, I saw it a while ago. Pink polka dots, right?"

"Shut up, Natsume."

**Disclaimer:** Natsume-kun's not mine. I sure wish he was. D:

Rate and Review! ~(^_^)~

-Sapph.


	2. Snow White Costume

Drabble#2: Snow White Costume.

"Hmm... Maybe I'll just… no. no. Maybe it's better if! Hm... nooo. How about-? Noo!"

You wrinkled your forehead as you were thinking deeply about what to do with your somatic class at the school's festival since you were the one Narumi picked as the _director_.

_'Man, why does Narumi-sensei have to pick me? I didn't even want this!'_

_'Tch, I need to make a story fast! The festival's a week away!'_

While you were walking back and forth at the stage, you heard screams from girls that came from the backstage. You quickly made your way there to see what the commotion all about was.

"Kyaa! You look so Kawaii Ruka-kun!"

"I could melt just by looking at you!"

"I would die seeing you like this!"

'Oh, It was just Ruka-pyon,' you thought. But you were still curious about it.

You looked at Hotaru who was there-wait a minute, why is she here?—taking pictures of Ruka.

Then Hotaru handed you a picture. It was a picture of Ruka wearing a snow white costume!

'That's it!'

You looked at Ruka who spotted your gaze.

"_-chan!" He blushed madly.

"Thanks, Ruka~pyon!" you grinned with a slightly evil part.

"Eh?"

Okay. This is not really a drabble. But on the other hand,

It's not a one-shot either. So you may as well call it as a "flashfic."

Flashfic is a kind of story that accepts less than 300 words.

**Disclaimer:** Ruka's not mine. Oh yeah, and his rabbit too.

Rate and Review! b(^_^)d

-Sapph.


	3. Best Friends Forever! And Ever!

Drabble#3: Best Friends Forever! And ever!

"Don't cry Mikan-chan," You tried to calm Mikan down.

"b-but… but it hurts!" Mikan gently touched her paper-cut finger.

"What happened, Mikan."

"Oh. Hotaru-chan!" You called out.

"Hotaru!" Mikan ran towards her for an embrace.

"Mikan."

"Hotaru!"

"Mikan."

"Ho~taa~ruuu~!"

"BAKA!" a robotic voice said as a boxing glove came flying towards Mikan who flew away to Pyo.

"Hotaru you idiooooot!" Mikan bounced back from the huge bird and prepared her foot to hit Hotaru.

"Moron!" fired the Moron Cannon, the counterpart of baka gun.

Luckily, Mikan dodged it. "Hotaru, why are you always doing those things to me?"

"Because you're annoying."

Seriously, you didn't have any idea on how they became best of friends.

**Third Drabble! Yatta! ~**

Rate and Review! \(^.^)/

-Sapph.


	4. The Dance

Drabble#4: The Dance.

"Yosh! I'm going to ask Misaki to the dance!" Tsubasa pumped his fist to the air.

"Go for it, Tsubasa-sempai!" Mikan cheered on.

"But…" Both of them looked at you with questioning looks.

"How are you going to ask her?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't thought about that." Tsubasa said with a worried look.

"How about you just ask her straight?" You suggested.

"I can't." He refused.

"Yes, you can!" you both cheered.

"Okay, I'll try. But I still can't—"

"Yo, Tsubasa, Mikan and _! What's up?" A familiar voice was heard.

"Misaki-sempai!" Mikan called out.

"U-u-uhh, M-misaki… C-can you—uh…"

"Oh yeah, Tsubasa, I forgot to ask you. Can you go to the dance with me?" Misaki asked with a grin on her face.

"S-sure!" Tsubasa happily yet nervously agreed.

"Great! See ya!"

"Tsubasa-sempai…" You said annoyingly.

"S-sorry!"

**Yeah, I like the Tsubasa x Misaki pairing.**

**Don't you, too? :**

Rate and Review! \(^.^)/

-Sapph.


	5. O Sweet Howalon!

Drabble#5: O Sweet Howalon!

"Natsume! Please go with me at the central town!" A girl whose hair was tied in pigtails pleaded.

"No," The boy who was called Natsume refused.

"Pleeeeeaaaaseeeee?" She begged again. "Jin-jin said that I could go if you would go! So please go with me!"

Every day was like this, always been, always have. Mikan would beg Natsume to do things he doesn't like just so she could see just a bit of Natsume's lips turn into a smile even if it was just for a millisecond.

Natsume, on the other hand, would always refuse. He would always tease Mikan with his perverted greenish mind. Yet in the end, he would always give in to the annoying little brat he loves. Right, Natsume?

"No!" He refused again.

"Aww C'mon!"

"I said NO."

[_Minutes later.]_

"Thanks, Natsume!" Mikan gratefully said while eating her sweet puffy howalon.

"Hn."

**Last Drabble. I have finally finished the whole set.**

**Yaaaaay for meeee ~ !**

Rate and Review! \(^.^)/

-Sapph.


End file.
